In the normal course of use, deposits form on many parts of an internal combustion engine and components. Deposits which form on various parts of a carburetor are particularly vexing, leading to a decrease in overall efficiency of combustion attended by increasing gas consumption and undesirable exhaust gas emissions. Deposits also tend to accumulate on other parts of the fuel induction system, such as valves and ports, with similar adverse effects.
An object of this invention is to provide additives which when added to fuel oils, especially gasoline, in minor amounts act as an effective carburetor detergent. Another object of this invention is to provide additives which when added to fuel oils, especially gasolines, in minor amounts materially reduce deposits accumulating on valves and ports of internal combustion engines. Such materials may have additional desirable properties when added to gasoline and used in internal combustion engines. For example, materials of this invention may inhibit gum formation, may act as anti-stalling or carburetor de-icing agents, as corrosion inhibitors, and so forth. Still another object is provide additives effective as carburetor detergents at concentrations less than about 100 parts per million. Materials in the prior art generally are required to be used at a concentration over about 100 parts per million, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,846.